fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unsolved Mysteries
Is this true? Someone posted this: In Bowerstone Old Town, when you enter from Market road, on the right there will be a dog-house like thing, and next to it, there is a door, which is just a little bit too high to open. You can enter it by having a large amount of people following you, and by walking into the space between the door and the dog-house structure. Your followers will try to enter the same space as you and after they are close enough to you you will get pushed high enough to enter. Inside is just an empty house that is dark from lack of light. The house has three floors, although you can't access the lowest, and is completely void of furniture. You cannot buy this house and you can only get to it if you chose to give the warrants to the guard during your childhood. Is this true? Can someone verify this? Solar Dragon (Talk) 10:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I've seen the door. I read the article and then looked for it myself to see and it was indeed there. Though whether you can enter I do not know yet. Also the Fairfax Secret part should be removed as its not an unsolved mystery --Alpha Lycos 09:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay, it took some effort, but I got a bunch of people to follow me into the little space, and after a minute or two, I was eventually able to climb up onto their heads and step into the threshold. As I type this, I am currently inside the empty building. I just noticed it the other day, and I've been dying to get inside. So, as it turns out, the method actually works, hooray! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠malady {τalk}{ } 01:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Needed? Is this page really necessary? The title is a bit misleading. The houses with the black doors in Bowerstone are likely just a result of the developers reusing the same house model. A few lead to chests, yes, but I'd wager that the rest don't open because they don't lead anywhere. And the Old Town house is just unfinished. It was obviously intended to be inaccessible. I suggest we just make notes about these two items on their respective location pages and delete this page. TheIndifferentist 22:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: It seems I'm a bit slow on the draw today. Yes, I agree with deletion. TheIndifferentist 22:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) EDIT:i think this page is worth keeping its worth noting the gate in the tomb 01:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Sycthe :Making a note about the gate on the Fairfax Tomb page will be enough. It doesn't merit its own article. TheIndifferentist 02:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I've moved the first and the last to their respective pages. The middle one isn't really worth noting. I'll delete the article now and leave this talk page as a record. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC)